


Crawl

by Amydiddle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Babies, Big Brother Sherman, Gen, Sherman loves his baby brothers, baby stans, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Sherman thinks he has the twins figured out…to some extent. Now if only Stanford would learn to crawl like this twin.





	

Sherman stared at the baby in front of him as the child stared at him with those wide brown eyes. The child had not done anything but stare at him for the past few minutes. A few steps away was the second one. The child happily shaking the rattle their grandmother had given him on Hanukkah like it was the best thing in the world.

“Stanley,” the nine-year-old said and smiled when the baby stopped shaking the rattle and looked over at his older brother.

The chubby face’s smile dropping some and eyes going wide. Seeing who had said his name brought the baby back into a fit of giggles and the boy shook the rattle harder. His twin brother had stopped staring at Shermie and now was staring at him.

Stanley seemed to stop when Stanford began to watch him. The two babies staring at each other in that creepy way they did before Stan threw the rattle and clumsily got on his little hands and knees and crawled over to his brother.

“Why can’t you do that, Stanford?”

At the sound of his name the first twin turned back to look at his older brother; large brown eyes staring up at him. Sherman just narrowed his and stared right back.

“Stanley figured it you,” the boy continued, “It ain’t that hard.”

Stanley just completed the unsteady journey and giggled when he laid down next to his brother. The baby’s pudgy hand reaching out and holding onto his twin’s shirt. Sherman stared at them while Stanford started to make noises as his brother in that weird baby language.

The child’s brain whirring as gears started to work. Every time since Stanley had first started crawling had been to get over to wherever Stanford had been sat. Carefully the eldest Pines detached the two babies and put Stanley into his lap.

Stan tilted his head up to look at his older brother curiously as the boy moved back a short distance from the first twin. Stanford stared at them both, the babies face scrunching up in confusion as he stared at his now far away brothers.

He made a noise of unhappiness and reached his hands out towards them; twelve pudgy fingers making a grabbing motion at the two of them. Stanley started to wiggle in Sherman’s lap as he tried to answer to his twin’s whimpers. Shermie kept his grip though and kept his gaze on his lonely brother.

“Come on, Ford,” he encouraged, “Just do what Stan does.”

The baby in front of him looked as red in the face as the one in his lap but Sherman ignored. He knew that if one of them started to cry they both would and that would mean his Ma would have disrupted calls but he didn’t care. He wanted to see both of them crawling around instead of just Stanley getting into things.

Just when it looked like Stanford was about to start crying the baby put his hands down on the floor and seemed to struggle to turn himself so he was more on his knees. Sherman felt a grin grown on his face as Stanley started to make little whining noises in his lap and the elder twin began to slowly and shakily crawl towards them.

“Ma!” Sherman called over his shoulder.

“What Sherman?” His mother’s voice echoed from another part of the home.

“Ma, I got him to do it! Ford’s crawling!”

Sherman turned his head back to watch his brother made the slowly crawl across the carpet and towards him. The sound of heels announcing the approach of his mother. She arrived in the room just to see the baby finish his journey and grab onto Sherman’s arm and Stanley’s hand.

The two babies staring at each other before Ford began to babble nonsense at his twin.

“Did you see it, Ma? Did you see him?” Shermie felt pride well up in him as he let Stanley wiggle out of his lap.

“I saw him,” his mother chuckled, “Growing up so fast. Before you know it they’ll both me running circles around you.”

Their mother ruffled her eldest son’s hair and turned to leave.

“I just have to finish with this client and I’ll take them off your hands alright?” She said over his shoulder, a smile on her face.

Sherman wasn’t listening as he pulled his two younger brother’s onto his lap and hugged them close. The woman smiled at the scene and slipped out of the living room; leaving her sons to bond and celebrate the new skill that was learned.


End file.
